villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Selvaria Bles (TheGamerLover)
Selvaria Bles is the main antagonist of TheGamerLover's Mematic Universe. She is the leader of the THOT Army and the biological mother of Perfecti. She is voiced by TTS Kate. Story Background It is unknown about Selvaria's past and how she becomed Perfecti's mother, the only things known are that she raised to power and makes a Coup d'etat, joining forces with the Nazi Germany and one of her partners from there (probably Adolf Hitler) gave her the Tesseract to use it on her plan of world conquering, starting the World War II as well. Sometime after that, she created the Blitztank, a Mass-Produced electric tanks whose source is the Blitz Engine, and as well, create Bio-Clones of her. World War II (Akatsuki: The First THOT Slayer) Selvaria is first seen about to murder the mayor during the prologue. Sometime later, Selvaria asks her daughter how's the plan going, then, she proceeds to explain her plan and take it to another level. She sents Marilyn Sue Dae Jie at Mitsuru's secret hideout to seduce and kill Akatsuki and everyone here; Selvaria, excited to have Akatsuki after her, sings Holding Out For A Hero to make things more intense. Once Akatsuki reaches the top of the base, she fights Selvaria and kills her, just to figure out he just killed a Bio-Clone of her later. Selvaria uses the Tesseract to unlock her Valkyria form and become an ultimate being, but Akatsuki quickly uses his CHESTO!!! attack as an attempt to destroy both girls and the Tesseract as well, destroying the base in the progress. Finally, Selvaria shows to have survived by appearing right behind of Akatsuki, Mitsuru and Kanae to kill them once and for all, ending up in fighting against just Akatsuki, who led his new allies to escape. After a fierce fight, Selvaria knocks out Akatsuki, who falls near the Blitztank who attempted to kill him in the base. Selvaria, ready to put an end to this fight, walks near the Blitztank to make it explode with Akatsuki inside, but her plan fails when Akatsuki managed to take the controls, apparently killing her. Post-World War II (1940-2019) In 1985, studies proved that both Selvaria and Perfecti are still alive and hiding from people to prepare their revenge against Akatsuki and the whole world. Some time in between 2015-2019, Selvaria creates SYSTEM XX to create chaos in the world. The Present (2019) Selvaria makes a brief cameo at the end of Stupid BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle (Specially in The Moment of Truth is Here! (Stupid BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Epilogue Part 2) after our heroes have killed Susanoo and went to eat at the nearest McDonalds. Appearances *Akatsuki: The First THOT Slayer (Main antagonist) *The Moment of Truth is Here! (Stupid BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Epilogue Part 2) (Cameo) Gallery Trivia *Selvaria appears in the Opening sequence of RU��️Y when Blake is walking and Wanted posters of TheGamerLover, she and her appears behind her, hinting that she may return. Category:TheGamerLover Villains Category:Valkyria Chronicles Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Suicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Paranormal Category:Serial Killers Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Completely Insane Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Empire leader Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Mutilators Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:YouTube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Villains from the past Category:Mother of Villains Category:Parents Category:Nazis Category:Singing Villains Category:Redemption Rejection Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Main Antagonists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker